Za jakie grzechy?
by Vincee
Summary: Kilka dni z życia Aomine i Kagami'ego. / Nie przyznaję się do tego / Dla Piegowatej :3


_- Kagamiiii?_

_- ...hmm?_

_- Seksu._

_- Śpij ćwoku. _

Nad ranem Kagami często gada przez sen.

Zbyt wiele nie rozumiem, nawet mimo całej mojej zajebistości angielski ciągle jest dla mnie sporą zagadką. Ale to w sumie miłe usłyszeć raz na jakiś czas to jego "I love you, Aomine".

Jest dopiero piąta, godzina stworzenia, nieludzki czas dla niewinnych ludzi pracujących...ale mam jeszcze dobrych piętnaście minut, pod warunkiem że się ze wszystkim spręże oczywiście, na komisariacie mam być dopiero o szóstej. No więc leżę i słucham co ma mi do powiedzenia moja słodka, czerwonowłosa niewiasta.

„Aomine...you have to eat properly..." - no a kto mnie kurwa karmi?

„Aomine...you should rest...you work way too much..." - oho, zaczynam się rozczulać.

Nachylam się by cmoknąć go w szyję, obudzić, powiedzieć jak bardzo kocham, zaproponować małżeństwo, nie ważne, muszę z nim porozmawiać...

„Aomine...I won't help you with your erection this time..."

- A to spierdalaj dziadu. - kopniakiem zrzucam go z łóżka. Boże, za jakie grzechy...

_- Kagamiiiii?_

_-..._

_- Kocham Cię?_

_-..._

_- Jak ja uwielbiam te nasze wieczorne pogaduszki._

Gdy ten debil śpi wygląda dokładnie tak samo debilnie jak na jawie.

Ciągle mam siniaka na plecach, ale tym razem to ja jestem górą. Mam w końcu wcześniejszą zmianę. _Krótka podróż do łazienki i z powrotem załatwi sprawę. _- myślę, chwytając w dłoń pustą szklankę. Cicho napełniam ją wodą i wracam do sypialni, pochylając się nad Aomine. Powoli przechylam szklankę, jeszcze trochę, jeszcze troszeczkę...

„Kagami...ja nie chciałem...ja bym Ci pomógł...ja bym Ci zawsze pomógł..." - zastygam w bezruchu. No kurde, teraz to już mu przecież nie mogę tego zrobić!

„...możesz do mnie przyjść zawsze...zawsze gdy będziesz miał erekcję..."

Przysięgam że to nie byłem ja. To był odruch. Boże, za jakie grzechy...

- Aomine?

-...

- Śpisz?

-...

- ...seks?

- Zawsze i wszędzie.

Szkolenia są nudne, męczące, nużące, głupie i pozbawione sensu. No bo przecież ja wiem że...no ten tego...no ja wszystko wiem, tak? Ale nie, jak szef karze to i tak muszę latać na nie jak głupi i wysłuchiwać o tych wszystkich rzeczach które...wiem. A najgorsze jest to, że na spotkaniach nie ma seksu. Zero. Nul. W ogóle nic. I to jeszcze trwa kilka dni. Kilka dni bez porządnego żarcia. Bez porządnego odpoczynku. Bez porządnego seksu. Przymykam oczy, nawet już nie udając że słucham. Przecież ja wszystko wiem. Byle do wieczora, byle do wieczora, byle do wieczora...

_01:28 ~Aomine_

Śpisz?

_01:33 ~Taiga_

Śpię cwelu.

_01:34 ~Aomine_

To dobrze. Piszę tylko żeby życzyć Ci dobrej nocy. Kocham Cię.

_01:34 ~Taiga_

T...to miłe z twojej strony. Też Cię kocham. Powinieneś odpocząć.

_01:35 ~Aomine_

Fajno. Co powiesz na cyberek?

_01:38 ~Aomine_

Kagami?

_01:42 ~Aomine_

Taiga?

_01:45 ~Aomine_

Tygrysku?

_02:37 ~Aomine_

Taa. Tobie też miłych snów...

_- Pamiętasz że w piątek przychodzi Kuroko? _

_- Tetsu? A po co?_

_- Mówił że chcę nas przedstawić „swojej drugiej połówce"._

_-...to on nie jest aseksualny?_

- No Tetsu, Kise, co tam? - pytam, szczerząc się w ich stronę. Dawno się w końcu nie widzieliśmy, już zdążyłem zapomnieć jak bardzo zjebanych mam przyjaciół. - Em... w porządku, Aominecchi. Bywa się to tu, to tam...z tą osobą czy z inną...ale w końcu...czas się ustatkować, nie? - wydaje się spięty. Dziwne. - A jak tam z tobą, Tetsu? - Kurde, czemu on patrzy na mnie jak na idiotę? - Wszystko jest dobrze, Aomine-kun. A jak u Ciebie? Jak Ci się układa z Kagamim? - Świetnie póki go nie rozboli głowa, na pewno wiesz o czym mowa! - Czemu nikt się nie śmieje? Czuję się kurwa niedoceniony. Taiga dziwnie się gapi. Za jakie grzechy... szybko zmieniam temat. - No. To nie miałeś nam przedstawić tej swojej dzuńki, Tetsu? - Kise krztusi się herbatą. Tetsu klepie go po plecach, po czym mówi cicho. - To jest moja dziuńka, Aomine-kun. Wierzę że już dość dobrze się znacie.

_17:52 ~Aominecchi_

Kise...mogę spytać Cię o pewną sprawę?

_17:55 ~Żółta Dziewica_

Hmm~? Jasne że tak, Aominecchi~~~ヽ(*⌒▽⌒*)ノ

_17:55 ~Aominecchi_

Dobra. Ale się nie obraź. No wiesz...między tobą a Kuroko...jak to jest?

_18:00 ~ Żółta Dziewica_

M-między mną a Kurokocchim?(*´∀`*) C-co masz konkretnie na myśli, Aominecchi?

_18:00_ ~_Aominecchi_

No wiesz...kto komu wkłada?

_18:16 ~Aominecchi_

Kise?

_20:28 ~Tetsu_

Aomine-kun, nie zadawaj więcej tego typu pytań Ryoucie. Teraz nie chce wyjść z łazienki.

-Mam tego dość, Aomine. Tobie ciągle chodzi tylko o seks! Gdzie miejsce na uczucia!? Na miłość, wzajemne zaufanie!? - Kagami spojrzał na mnie oskarżycielsko, po czym westchnął boleśnie. - ...wiesz...czasami wydaje mi się że w ogóle Ci na mnie nie zależy... - Ale że o co chodzi? - No ba że mi zależy! Czemu histeryzujesz? Nie chodzi tylko o seks! Seks jest ważny, zupełnie tak samo jak se...- oj. Może nie zauważy, może nie zauważy, może nie zauważy... - ...jak uczucia. - Brwi mu dygocą. Wszystkie cztery. Zauważył. - Śpisz na kanapie. Dwa tygodnie. Nie chcę już nawet na Ciebie patrzeć...

Nie ogarniam kobiet. Ani trochę. Są po prostu zbyt skomplikowane. A tak czysto teoretycznie w naszym związku to Kagami jest kobietą, tak? Taką bez cycków. Z zarostami dziewiczego wąsa który stara się przede mną ukryć, ale u dojrzewających małolat to w sumie normalne. No więc Kagami jest...kobietą. Ale nie zauważyłem by potrzebował przedtem tych wszystkich upierdliwych rzeczy typu kwiaty i czekoladki albo mówienia „Kocham Cię" nawet gdy niczego nie potrzebowałem. A więc nie zrobiłem niczego złego,nie?

...ciekawe czy Tetsu ma podobne problemy.

_01:55 ~Aomine-kun_

Tetsu, mam mały problem.

_02:00 ~Tetsu_

Jest już późno. Jestem zajęty. Poza tym sądzę że w tej sprawie powinien Ci pomóc raczej ktoś pokroju Kagami'ego.

_02.02 ~Aomine-kun_

Dupek z Ciebie!

_02.03 ~Aomine-kun_

Ok. Sam sobie poradzę. Ale powiedz mi jedną rzecz. Kto komu u was wkłada?

_02.05 ~Tetsu_

Teraz czy ogółem?

_02.06. ~Aomine-kun_

Zgadamy się później.

_Od przedszkola się tak nie ubabrałem tym cholernym klejem...ale warto. -_ Ostrożnie wycinam głowę Taigi i przyklejam ją do gazety. Zadowolony przyglądam się nowo powstałej stronie będącej efektem niezwykłego kunsztu i precyzji zajebistego mnie. Teraz Kagami nie będzie się mógł na mnie wydzierać że oglądam gołe baby. - Aomine...czy mogę dowiedzieć się dlaczego doklejasz moją głowę do zdjęcia Horikaty Mai? - ...dlaczego brzmi tak dziwnie? Oh, brwi mu znowu dygają...- Bo Cię kocham?

- Jaką chcesz herbatę? - Kagami wyciąga z szafy dwa kubki, jeden biały w czarne groszki, drugi czerwony ze Świętym Mikołajem i haremem reniferów. Z innego nie piję. - Zwykłą, przecież wiesz. I dwie łyżki cukru. - Kagami zalewa torebki wrzątkiem i słodzi. - Powinieneś skończyć z tymi słodyczami. Chcesz się zmienić w Murasakibare? - Prycham. - Nah. Pieprzenie Rudzielca mnie nie jara. - Kubek z wrzątkiem przeleciał obok mojej głowy a drzwi zatrzasnęły. Boże, kurwa, za jakie grzechy?


End file.
